Daughter of Asmodeus
by Dragonsketcher
Summary: She's lived in darkness and pain for a long time. She's been tortured, abused, starved... Now she's free. And the Daughter of Asmodeus has arrived at Redwall. Takes place just before and during Mattimeo. Possible OC/OC later on...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Ever since she was hatched, she was his. His to starve, abuse, torture. She knew nothing else. She had long lost hope, ever since she had lost her mother. Her only comfort was that she was unnaturally small, and could hide easily in the tunnels her father had made.

She hated everything about him. His cruel nature, his low, grinding voice, even his name, which she had inherited. She often contemplated changing her name, but decided not to. Her mother had always called her "Dai" She had liked that. her dreams were often filled with imaginings of freedom.

* * *

Then, one day, a mouse and a shrew came to her home. She saw them run through the tunnels. she was there when the mouse slayed her father. The Mouse was holding the sword her father had stolen. He had slain her father with it. Then he and the shrew left.

It took her several days to work up the courage to leave. She slithered quietly from her hiding place and into the hole the mouse had made. The sun stung her eyes as she finally emerged into the light. then, a world of green beauty spread out in front of her. Her dreams had come to be.

And in the distance stood a great, red building. her muscles involuntarily convulsed slightly, then she began a long, winding journey...

* * *

**Please R&R! :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** All characters belong to our friend Brian. I Just own my OC.**

* * *

Heavy Rain beat down on the roof of Redwall Abbey. Dinner was long over, and the Redwallers were settling down to their beds. Soon, Only one mouse was still awake. Cornflower lay in her bed, unable to sleep. The rain was keeping her awake, and she thought she could hear quiet rapping outside. Unable to explain her unexplained anxiousness, she quietly got to her feet, and started making her way down to the kitchens. Warm milk always help with anxiety.

* * *

On her war back, she heard a loud Thudding noise from outside. At first, she thought it was just the rain, until she heard it again. She made her way outside, Thankfull that her Scarf kept her head dry. As she reached the east gate, Her feet sank up to her ankles in water. She slipped the lock and pulled the door open, then let out a yelp and leapt backwards, soaking the back of her dress from the splash. An Adder swayed in the rain, her eyes dim. As Cornflower noticed this, the snake keeled over in the water, soaking the rest of Cornflower. The field mouse stared for a moment, and then ran back to the Abbey.

* * *

"Matthias!" she shouted, banging on the warrior's door. The door backlashes the wall as Matthias opened it. "What is it Cornflower?" he asks, a note of urgency in his voice. "Out…By the… East gate…" Gasped Cornflower. "Snake…" Matthias rushed into his room, and Returned with Martin's sword. Then He grabbed Cornflowers sleeve and pulled her down the stairs and out into the storm.

The Gate was still open, and the snake was still lying in a pool of water. Matthias looked at it for a few moments. There was something about her that was familiar… "Go get Constance." He told Cornflower. She ran back to the Abbey.

* * *

After a short argument, Constance helped bring the Adder inside. Sister May was shocked when Constance and Matthias brought a snake into the infirmary in the middle of the night, but helped her into a bed anyway. Sister May lit a few candles, and they got a good look at the snake. Cornflower had a sudden urge to be sick. The snake was Small, and emaciated to the point of being a skeleton, and she had odd lumps all over her body, as though bones had broken and hadn't healed properly.

Matthias hadn't paid attention to her pitiful condition. He was paying more attention to her scale pattern. He had seen it before, in a dark cave, far beneath a quarry… He took a step backwards, shocked beyond all reasoning. "What is it Matthias?" Constance asked the mouse. He shook his head, then managed to get one word out. "Asmodeus…"

* * *

**Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red… "Warbeak no listen to worm speak stupid-word!"**

* * *

I woke up to extreme discomfort. I was lying in a bed, but it was too small to hold me. Coils of my body hung off the edges and lay curled on the floor. Suddenly, something warm and wet wiped across my face. Someone was sponging my face with a wet cloth.

My body convulsed slightly and the cloth was hastily removed. My eyes focused and I looked around. I was in a large room full of spotless beds. Long shafts of sunlight streamed in from high windows, lighting up the wooden rafters.

I lifted my head a few inches. There was a small gasp and I turned my head. A brown mouse in a green robe and a yellow head scarf was sitting in a wooden chair next to my bed. She had a damp cloth clutched in her paw.

As I watched, she slowly stood and took a couple of steps back. Then she spoke.

"Hello." She said, a slight quaver in her voice. I didn't speak.

"My name is Cornflower." I still stayed silent. Did she want me to reply? I flicked my tongue, tasting her unique scent on the air. She smelled like nuts and berries. I guessed she spent much time with food.

"Can you speak?" She asked, taking a step forward. I hesitated, and then nodded, lifting my head a little farther.

"What's your name?" I hesitated, then whispered; "No."

The mouse, Cornflower, looked slightly taken aback. "You don't have a name?" I shook my head. "Oh." She said, sitting back in the chair. "You don't want to say your name." She said it as a statement, so I nodded again.

I suddenly felt the urge to stretch out. I tried to slither from the bed, but was tangled in the sheet. Cornflower got up and helped me get unknotted and I stretched out. For once, I was thankful for my unusually small size. I was able to fit comfortably in the large room. I lifted head up.

Cornflower backed up a few steps, and I couldn't blame her. Even though I was stunted, I towered over her, though a snake my age should have reached past the rafters. The door opened and I lowered my head slightly. Another mouse with fur darker then cornflower walked in.

He was dressed in dark green, and had a sword hooked on his belt. He had a hard look on his face, as if I had done him a great personal wrong. I withered under his gaze. I had seen that look from my father. It usually was followed by a loud outburst.

"I am Matthias, warrior of Redwall. What is your name?" he asked. His voice was sharp and angry. I winced. Luckily, Cornflower whispered something in his ear. Matthias's face softened slightly, then nodded. Then he walked to the chair that Cornflower had recently occupied and sat down.

I kept my eyes on him, then curled into a soft coil, and kept myself at eye level.

Cornflower cast them a slightly cautious look, then left, shutting the door behind her. "My apologies." Matthias said quietly, these arms crossed and his eyes averted. "But I have some reservations about snakes." I nodded. He smelled of sweat, and the fur of several different kinds of animals, and he had a metallic edge to him, which I suspected was his sword.

"Warrior…" I whispered. A memory was stirring… He shuddered slightly, and then replied "Yes, I'm the Redwall warrior. Where do you come from?"

I suddenly realized where I knew his face… I jerked away in awe. "You saved my life." I said so quietly that he barely heard me. His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You killed Asmodeus. You saved me from my father."

It took several moments for my words to sink in. Matthias look as though I'd hit him over the head. "You're… you're… Asmodeus' daughter?" he asked. I Nodded.

"Yes, Matthias the warrior. I am Asmodai, Daughter of Asmodeus." He stood up so fast that he was a blur. His sword was pressed against the scales of her neck. "Is that why you're here?" he said furiously. "To take revenge on me?" I shook my head, my heart racing. "You saved me, by killing him. I owe you my life." I whispered. He hesitated, then sheathed the sword. "I-I'm sorry." He said, having the grace to look abashed.

There was a moment's silence, the he spoke up again. "Can I interest you in breakfast?" he asked, with an air of trying to make amends. I was surprised to find that I was very hungry, and nodded.

As I followed him to the door, I tapped his shoulder with the tip of my tail. He turned. "Yes?" he asked. For the first time, I smiled. "You can call me Dai." I said.

* * *

** I got her name when I looked up Asmodeus on the Redwall wikia, and found out that His name came from "Asmodai" **

** Hoping this is better than the last two chapters. Please Read and review! J**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Forget the disclaimer!**

** Dai's POV**

* * *

Matthias led me down two flights of stairs and down a long corridor. He was quiet most of the time, but I didn't mind. I was too busy looking at my surroundings. Tapestries covered the beautiful red stone walls and the high windows cast light down into the passageways, making the entire place almost glow.

He led me through a pair of doors and into a large room. A great deal was covered with a tapestry, and in the middle was the woven image of a mouse, striking a heroic pose, and leaning on a sword…

My eyes flickered to the sword on Matthias's belt. I stopped following him and moved closer to the woven fabric. I heard Matthias come up behind me.

"Who isss this mousse?" I asked, without taking my eyes from the mouse on the cloth.

"That is Martin the warrior. He founded our order." He replied quietly. I turned to look at him, then noticed a small group of young creatures standing in the shadows of the doorway. One of the mice ran up to Matthias and whispered something in his ear. He sighed, then spoke to the young one.

"Alright Tim. Tell Father Abbot that I'll bring her there at once." The mouse, Tim, Cast me one last curious look and ran off. Matthias turned to me. "Dai, Breakfast will have to wait. Our father Abbot wishes to speak with you."

* * *

Matthias led me to a door off of Great hall. He knocked, and a voice from inside said; "Come in." I entered the room, but it was so small, I could only get my head and part of my body in.

The Abbot was a squat mouse with brown fur and silver around his nose, where a pair of glasses perched. He looked up at me. He didn't look hostile, but he had a weary look, like he was waiting for something bad to happen.

"Hello my dear." He said. "Welcome to Redwall Abbey." I nodded.

"Thankssss You." I said Quietly. The hissing edge to my voice gave him a slight shudder, but he continued.

"We are an order of peaceful mice. We care for all who come to our gates, but I'm wondering, what do you wish from us?" I tilted my head in curiosity. Then I sighed.

"Father Abbot, I wantsssss nothing from you. It was purely by chancssssse that I ended up here at allssss Sir." He shuddered again. "We'll as long as you need our assistance and care, you may stay." I Nodded.

"But, we are also presented with a problem" he said, his face becoming grave. "You're a snake, and as such, you live purely off other animals." I realized where he was going.

"I have no intention of harming anyonesss here. You have helped me, and I am grateful." He nodded. "But then, my dear, what will you sustain yourself on?" I thought for several moments.

"Do you havesss anything other than vegetables?" I finally asked. He nods.

"We have a pond with several kinds of fish, and we also have water shrimp."

I smiled. "I can livesss off of both. And insectsss as well," I Replied. He stared for a moment, and then smiled at me. "Very well. While you are here, you can move around freely. You will receive our care, and we will help in any way we can if you decide to leave us."

I was about to thank him, when I felt someone grab my tail, which was still outside the door. I pulled my head out, and saw a small mouse had gotten hold of my tail and wasn't letting go.

I lifted him into the air, and he let out a high laugh. I Smiled. "You likesss that, doesss you?" I asked. He laughed, and I shook my tail gently.

A sharp voice echoed from the doorway. "Mattimeo!" It was Cornflower. "The young mouse let go in surprise and fell to the ground with a thud. Cornflower led him away, berating him for rudeness.

Matthias, who had been waiting outside the door, touched my side. His paw was very warm. I turned to him.

"Do you still want breakfast?" He asked. Stomach growling, I nodded. He smiled. "The summer feast is in four days. This year, it is to be named the summer of the golden plain." I didn't reply. I still wasn't used to talking much.

I flicked my tongue. Some interesting smells were coming from down the hallway he was leading me. Some smelled good, but some were also repulsive. I sighed. Breakfast was going to be an interesting affair…

* * *

**There, I answered two of the questions people keep asking me. She'll eat fish, and This happens just before Mattimeo. Hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Two days later.**

* * *

**Dai's POV.**

* * *

I broke the surface of the water, chewing the mouthful of shrimp i had caught. They were quite good, sweet and their shells had a nice crunch to them. The Abbot had made me promise not to catch any fish, as they needed one as centerpiece for the annual summer feast.

I sighed as i slid smoothly across the water to the bank. Redwall was truly a wonderful place. It was warm, and there was good food, and the creatures here were pleasant to be with.

I reached the bank and shook myself, spraying water over a pair of grey mice who were standing nearby. They laughed, then ran off towards the main building. I smiled. Tim and Tess were a nice pair of young ones. They weren't afraid of me and Tess was quite funny, just as much as Tim enjoyed stories.

I arranged myself in a loose coil in a patch of sunlight and started to doze...

* * *

A shout dragged me out of my half-sleep. A voice i recognized as Mattimeo was arguing with the voice that sounded awfully like a rat's. I looked around, but didn't see them.

After another couple of moments, I heard scuffling and blows landing on flesh. I was uncoiled and moving through the orchard in seconds.

I Spotted the pair just as Jess grabbed Mattimeo. I Seized Vitch from behind with my tail and held him slightly aloft. Vitch seemed relived to be separated, then realized who was holding him. He let out a scream and tried to wiggle out of my grip. I tightened my coils slightly.

"Knocksss it off, rat." I hissed.

"Let go of me! You great scaled monster!" Vitch yelled. I turned him to face me, then opened my mouth and let out a loud hiss. Vitch let out another scream as a pair of fangs an inch long extended in front of him.

Then I dropped him and slithered off, just as Cornflower and Constance the badger came running from the Abbey.

* * *

It was late afternoon before I slipped out of my hiding place at the edge of the lake. I wasn't sure why I had let Vitch's words get to me, I knew it had hurt. A lot. But I also knew something about what was said between Mattimeo and Vitch.

I Knocked on the gatehouse cottage door. Cornflower answered it, looking troubled.

"Oh, Hello Dai. Can I help you with something?" I Shook my head.

"Issss Matthias here?" I asked.

"Yes, he is. I'll get him." She disappeared into the cottage and returned with Matthias.

"Yes Dai?" He asked. He looked troubled like his wife, and angry as well.

"I heard what wassss said Between Mattimeo and Vitch. It was Vitch'ssss fault. He deliberately goaded Mattimeo into that fight in order to getssss him into trouble." I Said quickly. Matthias nodded.

"Thank you Dai. you'd best get back to the abbey. Ambrose spike and Winifred have finished making a bed for you in the cellar."

I Smiled, then turned and headed back to the abbey.

* * *

As I settled down in my corner of the cellar, on the bed of cloth, I heard Vitch's words echo back to me.

_...Great scaled Monster...Great scaled monster..._ I Shook my head.

"I'm not a monster." I whispered to myself. And for the first time in a long time, I slept without nightmares...

* * *

**Ok, the feast is a few days away, and you know who's coming... And they have an old connection... Please R&R! **

**Anyway, To Snowy, I Don't mind the whole Grammar Nazi thing, but lets call it "Critical Grammar advice." XD **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

**Dai's POV:**

* * *

The next day rushed by in a blur. A hot, stuffy blur that smelled of nutmeg and other spices. Matthias was kind enough to introduce me to Basil Stag Hare and Warbeak Sparra. I rather like Warbeak. She got over her shock a lot faster than Basil did though. Then the afternoon came. Time for the feast to start.

There was good music and food, and company, But something in my scales told me that it wouldn't last.

I downed another strawberry cordial. I wasn't eating anything; a good few mouthfuls can keep me going for a couple of days. Strawberry cordial was the only drink here I liked, mostly for the fizz. I laughed at Matthias's comment on Basil's eating.

Then the toasts started.

After a couple, I grabbed a jug of cordial and held it up.

"To all who have been kind to me these last few days." The toast was drunk, and then Basil made one about anything on toast. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help smiling. I liked Basil already.

There was a soft tapping from the west gate. Matthias, The Abbot, Constance and several of the kids went off to look. They soon returned with an assortment of colorful characters. They appeared to be a group of traveling players.

Then my gaze fell on the Fox. He was a familiar red, and his face was covered by a diamond skull-mask. My tongue flickered. He smelled of dirt, and something oddly metallic, like rust. I knew that smell. Blood.

As Matthias sat down, I slithered over to him. "Matthias!" I whispered urgently.

"Yes?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the players as one of them doused another with water.

"There's something wrong with that fox!" I said, but he didn't hear me over the pealing laughter.

"What did you say?" he asked, but before I could say anything else, the fox leapt onto the table, dancing around and sending small paper butterflies everywhere.

I could see Matthias was too caught up in the performance to listen, so I took my place again and kept my eyes on the fox. He crossed the table in front of me. As he handed a rose to Mrs. Churchmouse, he turned his head and looked at me. He froze for a moment, and then bounded off the table, and vanished. I looked around wildly. Where was he?!

There was a bright green flash and the fox leapt through the fire. "Stelar lunaris! Lunar Stelaris! I am the Lord of Mountebanks!" For a horrible moment my brain froze. It couldn't be… That voice! Chickenhound!

"Is there one among you named Ambrose Spike?" he asked the crowd.

"That's me, over here." Ambrose spike said, standing up. "But how did you know my name?"

The fox smiled under his mask. "The lord of moon and stars knows all, Ambrose Spike."

I suddenly recovered my ability to move, and quickly vanished into the shadows, away from the fire, and hid under a bush nearby.

There was talking for a few more moments and then another bright flash of green. It soon faded away into pitch black night. Almost immediately, rain started to hammer down, extinguishing the fire. There was some loud rustling from near the tables, then muddy footsteps.

Suddenly, a voice rang out a couple steps from my hiding place. "C'mon, let's get those young ones before the rain wakes 'em all up!" it said. The sound of wagon wheels over powered the rain. Young ones? No, no, they couldn't have!

I sprang from my hiding place, just in time to see the wagon disappear out of the north gate. I raced after it, bursting through the gate. They were twenty feet up the road, but the closest one was a stoat just a few feet away. He didn't even have time to turn and scream before my fangs sank into his chest. His blood filled my mouth. I was suddenly filled with a desire to hunt.

There was a sudden shout from the gate. 'Look out!" I turned. Friar Hugo? I felt something whip around my chest and I let out a gasp as three iron balls smashed my ribs. I collapsed on the road, pain blurring the sight of Friar Hugo racing after the cart, to see him stabbed by one of the ferrets, to be thrown into the bushes… No… A tear trickled from my eye…

Suddenly, the Fox was over me. "Well, what an interesting surprise." He hissed. I coughed. Blood spattered the road and trickled from my nostrils. I felt him remove the bolas, then i heard his footsteps as he started to walk away.

I coughed again, and then hissed, 'Chicken…hound…" He stopped, and then rushed back to me.

"Dai?" He asked, his voice a tone of disbelief. He ripped his mask off. The right side was dead from my father's venom, but that face, I knew… His face was gone, and I lay alone at the edge of a muddy road, bleeding out, and waiting for the end to come…

* * *

**Slagar's POV: **

Rain spattered my exposed head as I gazed down on her. The one who had helped me escape from her father, the one who had hidden me, and the one who had told me of an antivenom. Why, why did it have to be her!?

My cold calculating mask fell away, until I sank to my knees, until I was just Chickenhound. The lost thief, who had been saved by a snake. By a snake who was now dead at my knees. I Let out an anguished howl. Why did it have to be her!?

I sat there for a long moment, just staring at her lifeless husk. Unbidden, a tear fell to the earth, disguised by rain. Finally, I stood and picked up my mask, and brushed the mud off of it. Then, I pulled it back on, turning by back on her, the one who had spared me.

But her face floated in front of me. She'd saved my life, and I'd taken hers. The guilt stabbed me, until Slagar resurfaced…

* * *

**Please R&R! **

** Ps: No, she's not dead. What kind of story would this be if I did that? XD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** Ok Guys, Several of you asked me to do a flashback chapter, so… all right… here you go.**

* * *

The rain hammered hard on her scales as the lay alone in the road. Her eyes glazed over, blood steadily dripping from her nostrils and partially opened mouth. The mud slid out from under her, and she slid into the flooded ditch with a muddy splash.

Dai didn't stir. In the space between life and death, her dreams were dark ones…

* * *

**Dai's POV:**

I squeezed myself further into the underlying crevice in one of my father's tunnels as his voice echoed around the underground.

"Asmodeusssssssss… Asmodeussssssss…" He hissed, as he made his way to the main cavern. It was quiet for a moment, then…

"Mesella!" he shouted. I flinched. I heard my mother make her way past me. She stopped for a moment and looked into my hiding place. She nodded, then moved on. Reluctantly, I fell into slither behind her. I entered the cavern after her, and then ducked under a rib cage nearby.

"What?" Mom asked him. He scowled, and then quick as a whip, his tail slashed across my mom's face.

He leaned down, as she covered the stinging welt with her tail.

"Don't ever speakssssss to me like that!" He shouted. His eyes fell on me. He hissed, then his tail came in my direction. I managed to get out of the way, but not before his tail smashed the bones to splinters, several of which cut my skin.

I let out a slight whimper. He leans down within an inch of my face.

"Get outsssss of my sssssight, sssssniviling maggot…" he hissed, eyes narrowed.

I was only too happy to obey…

* * *

The fox lay shivering on the floor, whimpering and clutching the right side of his face. I looked around. My father was sleeping, waiting for the fox to die.

I stared for a moment. I couldn't leave him to die, nor let him fall under my father's murderous coils.

I wrapped my tail around his waist and dragged him into the tiny tunnel of one of the surface exits. He moans, and then still clutching his face, manages to sit up. I carefully position him so he's leaning against the wall.

He let out a painful whimper as I pull his hand away from his face. A pair of puncture wounds showed between the fur below his eye. I frowned. This was my dad's work.

But it was lucky my mom taught me of an anti venom…

* * *

Chickenhound didn't look back as he ran out of the tunnel exit. Luckily, my father hadn't woken up while I'd been treating him, but I knew that there would be hell to pay when he did.

I curled into a tight coil in my hiding place, waiting for him to find out.

I flinched as his shouts echoed though the caves.

"ASMODAI! COME HERE NOWSSS!"

I slipped out of my hiding place and entered the main cave. He was twisted into furious coils, his fangs bared and his eyes burning.

"Where did the foxsssss go?" he asked, his voice a deadly whisper.

I didn't speak. His tail smashed across my back, and I let out a scream.

"WHERE DID THE FOXSSS GO!?" he roared, his tail raised again, preparing to strike again.

Suddenly, my mother stood in front of him, barring his way to me. He stared for a moment, then threw his full weight into the blow from his tail, smashing across her back, she collapsed onto the ground, her back broken. Her eyes found me.

"Mom…" I sad quietly, in despair. She gave a slight smile.

"Be safe…" she whispered.

Then my dad's fangs found her neck…

I screamed. "NO! NOOOOO!"

I fell to the floor of the infirmary, tangled in my sheet, neck on fire, and sobbing for my mother…

* * *

**Hope you like this! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

** I don't own… whatever…**

** Dai's POV**

* * *

It was a long time before I was able to cry myself out. I carefully untangled myself from the sheets and looked around. The Infirmary was dark in the night. A solitary candle shone on the nightstand next to my bed.

My neck burned. I looked down. Someone had wrapped thick cloth around it. A wooden rod was strapped under the cloth, extending up along my spine.

Memories came flooding back as I slid onto my bed, leaving my sheet on the floor. I remembered the feast.

The rain. The ditch. The blood. My blood… and Chickenhound. There wasn't enough moisture to conjure a tear for him, but my chest tightened all the same.

I lay quietly for several long hours, with only the sting in my neck to keep me company.

* * *

The sky had turned rosy when the infirmary door opened. Sister May and Cornflower walked in. Each was holding a small golden loaf.

My tongue flickered. I grimaced. Bread was definitely not a staple in my diet.

Sister May noticed the tiny movement.

"Dai!" she shrieked. I winced. Both mice ran over, nearly tripping over each other.

"My goodness! We were beginning to worry if you would ever recover!" Cornflower said, placing a hand between my eyes.

Sister May was so happy, she was crying. "Oh my poor heart, I was worried." she said.

I lift my head up slightly.

"How long was I out?" I ask, jerking my head as another volley of fire sprang across my neck.

"Nearly a week." Cornflower replied quietly.

A week! I must have been badly hurt. I turned to Sister May. "How bad is my injury?"

She smiled slightly. "Luckily, your spine wasn't broken, just bruised, but you did break three ribs, and shattered two more. We had to operate on you to get the fragments out, because they would have never have healed properly. You also ruptured your right lung, but luckily, Winifred found you and brought you in with Constance's help."

I nod quietly. Suddenly, the full impact of the night of the feast rushes back. "The young onessss!" I shout. "They took...!"

"We know." Cornflower replied. "Matthias, Jess and Basil have already left to find them."

I sighed in relief. "Well, I suppose I've done all I can. Did they find Friar Hugo?" Sister May nodded. "We lost Lettie Bankvole as well."

I frowned. "Oh no. Poor Rollo… and Cynthia assss well…" I say quietly.

Sister May shook her head. "Cynthia was taken by that Fox. Along with Sam Squirrel, Tim and Tess, and Mattimeo."

My jaw dropped. "He took allssss of them?" I asked in a hushed tone. Cornflower nodded. "Except Rollo. All taken by that thieving Fox."

Before I could say anything else, the door opened again. The Abbot and Constance walked in.

Both walked quickly over to me. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright Dai." said Abbot Mordalfus.

Constance smiled. "We weren't sure if you would make it."

I shook my head. "So didssss I." I yawned.

I tuned to Sister May. "How longsss until I can get thissss brace off?" I asked.

"It could come off now, but I want to leave it on for another day, just in case." I nodded.

"Good." The Abbot shot me a cautious look.

"What are you thinking Dai?" he asked.

I sighed. "As soon as this casssst comes off, I'm goingssss out after them."

* * *

**Trust me, there are going to be some big surprises out in those woods. Please R&R! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

** Disclaimer: No more…**

** Dai's POV:**

* * *

I clenched my teeth as Sister May removed the cloth band from around my neck, but quickly stopped when my teeth pierced my jaw and I tasted blood.

Sister May gathered up the bandage and the rod, then walked back to her study and shut the door with a snap. I sighed. She's been trying to convince me that I couldn't go out after the others, but I refused to listen. Now she was in a huff.

I slithered down the stairs to great hall, where I found The Abbot, Constance and Cornflower waiting for me. None said anything, but Cornflower helped sling a canteen over me, tying it just under my injury so it hung where my head could easily reach.

Constance pushed the door to the grounds open and I made my way out. The sun was bright and I took a slow breath, taking in as much as possible.

My lungs filled with the scent of bread, fresh fruit and the Sun warmed red stone of the Abbey. The Abbot came up behind me.

"Good luck Dai. And be safe. I'm still not convinced you should go out with that injury still not fully healed."

I let the breath out. "I havesssss no choicsssse." I said back quietly.

"But why?" The Abbot asked, confused. "Matthias, Jess and Basil are perfectly capable of finding the young ones. Why are you so determined to help them?"

I sighed. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm not going after the rescue party. I'm going after the fox."

The Abbot shook his head. "I don't understand Dai."

"And I'm losing time." I replied. "I must go."

The north gate was opened, and I made my way into Mossflower woods. At the fringes, I turned back to the wall. Many creatures were standing on the ramparts, waiving to me.

I smiled, and my heart expanded into my throat. For the first time in my life, I knew that I had a home to come too. And there were creatures inside that cared for me. I flicked my tail at the wall, returning the wave. Then I plunged into Mossflower.

* * *

I had to take sparing breaths, because the scents of the woods were almost overpowering at first. I made my way down the muddy path that Chickenhound and his band had taken.

The rain had washed away the tracks, but his scent lingered. I smiled. When it came to scent tracking, no one was better then a snake.

It wasn't long before my neck started to twinge painfully. Before long, I could barely move with the pain. I cast around for a shelter for me to rest. a small cave was nestled at the bottom of a tree.

It was a tight fit, but I finally managed to squeeze myself in, just as the rain started again. I yawned, and then started to doze…

* * *

When I finally woke up, the rain had let up a bit, so I made my way back outside and stretched out. I looked around. I was still close to the path, and the sun was high in the sky, making the insects come out.

I bit down on several as I continued moving down the road.

* * *

It was several hours later when the sun was going down when my neck started to hurt again. I looked around. Out in a nearby field, a broken down barn stood, looking quite empty.

It was a long trip, but I finally made it. My neck was on fire again, but thankfully, the barn was full of soft hay. I settled down in a soft spot, in a patch of light made by the full moon.

I was just dozing off, when suddenly a loud high-pitched hoot split the night and I was pinned to the ground by an immense Snowy owl.

* * *

**Three guesses who that is… XD **

** Enjoy! Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

** Dai's POV:**

* * *

I struggled desperately under the grip of the owl. If there was one thing I knew about the woods, it's that I wasn't the only predator.

And an owl was definitely a predator. The owl pressed down harder on my body, forcing me deeper in the hay. I glared up at him.

"Letsss… Me… Go…" I hissed, still writhing, trying to get out of his grip. He loosened his grip slightly.

"Oh…" He hooted. "So, your not Poisonteeth. For a moment, I thought that mouse lied to me."

I froze. "Mathiassss?" I asked. The owl stared hard at me.

"So, you know that insolent young buffoon." He said, his voice dripping with inhospitality.

I glared. "That inssssolent young buffoon ssssaved my life." I hissed back angrily. "And if you don't mindsss, your foot is presssssing on a recent injury, so I'd prefer it you would letsss GO!"

The last word was accented with my tail whipping across his chest. His foot instantly was off of my chest, and I dug quickly into the hay beneath me.

The owl flew quickly at the spot where I had dug into, tearing away at my protective covering.

"Where are you?! You filthy snake!" The owl hooted loudly.

I gritted my teeth. Suddenly, another voice echoed around the barn.

"All right Snow, what has your feathers in a twist."

An old marmalade cat strode calmly up to the owl. The owl glared.

"There's a great bloody serpent that looks exactly like poisonteeth crawling around the hay loft!" he replied angrily.

The cat blinked.

"Well, trying to kill it won't solve anything." The cat said unconcernedly. The owl glared harder, sighed, and then stepped backwards away from where I had buried myself. The he spoke out again.

"Well snake, come out. State your name, rank and number."

Ok, now I was confused. I didn't move.

"Well, Don't keep us waiting." The cat said quietly. "It's rude, you know."

I sighed, and then slowly lifted my head up out of my covering.

"Well snake, what is your explanation for being in this barn." The owl said.

I hissed unhappily. "First off, my name is not 'Snake' it's Dai. And I'm in this barn because I've been traveling all day with a neck injury an I needed a place to rest."

The cat stepped forward.

"My name is Squire Julian esquire, and this," He gestured to the owl.

"Is my friend, Captain Snow." He finished.

I flickered my tongue. Julian smelled like Fish, hay and rotted wood. Snow smelled the same, except he also smelled like the woods outside.

"Well Dai, do you have any particular purpose for coming this way?" Julian asked. I nodded.

"I'm going out after a sssslave band. They… tricked their waysss into Redwall and… sssstole all of the young onessss there."

Julian froze, and Snow's feathers stood on end.

"WHAT!" They both said.

"Slavers in Redwall! Unthinkable!" Snow roared shrilly.

"Lets hear this from the start." Julian said.

* * *

It took a very short time to explain everything. When I was done, they were beyond themselves with fury.

"Slavers in Mossflower… Never would have believed it…" Snow fumed.

"Foxes, always responsible for such things…" Julian reasoned.

I sighed. Ignoring their ranting, I lay down in an untidy coil and started dozing…

* * *

When I woke up, the sun was shining in my face from an opening in the roof. I yawned comfortably in the heat.

I took a look around the piles of hay. Snow was snoozing up in the rafters, and Julian was lying on his back in a patch of sunlight.

Silently, I made my way out of the opening I had come. I was halfway out, when the sound of wings reached me from inside the barn.

"Where do you think your going." He asked.

I sighed, then turned and slithered back into the barn.

" Havesss to go. The longer I wait, the further the sssslavers get fromsss me."

Julian was suddenly at Snow's side, smiling.

"And what made you think that you would be leaving without us?" He asked.

My eyes widened. "Go… withsss me?"

Snow smilded slightly.

"If slavers are loose in Mossflower, then it is no less then our duty to go after them."

I stared in shock for a moment, then smiled.

"Then letssss go." I said. then I turned and left the barn, Julian and Snow right behind me.

* * *

**That was hard to write… Well, Please R&R! **

** Next chapter: A new character joins the quest, one who should be dead, **

**Someone from Cluny's army who was the only one to make it in and back out of Redwall…**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Ok, so I owe a huge debt of gratitude to Megadracosaurus. **

**I owe him for plot elements that will appear in this and future chapters. **

**Thanks man. ;)**

* * *

**Dai's POV:**

I yawned in the warm sunlight, as I stretched out. The small cave I'd shared with Julian for the night was barely big enough for the both of us. It was nice to get out for a few minutes in the morning. I glanced up at Snow. He was still snoozing in a branch of a tree nearby.

I yawned again, and realized how thirsty I was. I quickly noted a small pool of water at the base of a tree. After several gulps of the cool water, my stomach let out a growl. When was the last time I had eaten? I realized I haven't eaten in nearly two weeks, since just before the feast.

I took in a deep breath. My lungs filled with the scent of several prey items. Locking onto the scent of a stoat, I slithered into the undergrowth.

* * *

_"So this is hunting…" _I thought to myself as I followed the stoat's trail. I'd never hunted before, unless I counted fishing on my way to Redwall.

After a few minutes of tracking, I found the stoat foraging berries in a small clearing. But the beast was facing towards me! I glared and waited for him to turn his back. I waited for so long, the sun was soon heating my back, even though the sun had just been coming up when I set out.

As luck would have it, something rustled behind him. He turned, and I took the opportunity to strike.

Unfortunately, I didn't count on another adder rushing from the brush at the exact same time.

Our heads smashed together as the stoat let out a squeak and disappeared into the brush.

We both collapsed on the ground, rubbing our heads into the cool grass, trying to alleviate the pain. After a few moments, I shook my head. The pain had subsided, but my head still felt sore and swollen.

I lifted my head up and looked at the other snake.

He was a male with dark green scales and unusual brick-red markings down his back. He wasn't much bigger then I was, and like me, showed clear signs of early hardship and starvation.

He let out a soft moan, and then lifted his head up to my level. Despite his fierce glare, I didn't shrink back.

"That was my hunt." he growled quietly.

I glared back. "I've been tracking him all morning."

He dropped the glare into a sarcastic look. "Yes, and I just happened to go for him at the exact same time you did without hunting him."

It took a moment to realize he was using sarcasm. I tilted my head curiously.

"Uh… I suppose…" I said quietly.

He dropped the look.

"I'm Actus." he said, tilting his head.

I looked at him fully.

"I'm Dai." I replied, not daring to say my full name.

He smiled slightly. "Hey, do… do you want to hunt together?" he asked. I noticed the slight flush in his face. I felt my own face heat up when I noticed that he really was handsome.

"Sure." I said breathless. He smiled, and then slithered quickly into the brush after the stoat. Smiling, I vanished after him.

* * *

It was late afternoon when I made it back to where I'd left Julian and Snow. Julian was licking his paws calmly, but Snow was pacing back and forth next to him, clearly agitated.

Both spotted me at the same time. Snow was instantly in my face, yelling.

"Where were you!" he screeched.

"I… was hunting…" I said cautiously.

Julian nodded. "Told you, Captain." Snow glared, but didn't take it further.

"Shall we continue?" Julian asked. I nodded, and took a couple of sniffs at the road. The trail was still there.

We continued down the road. I paused for a moment and looked in the direction of the forest where I had left Actus.

When we had finished hunting, he had left without so much as a word. I sighed, and then turned back to the road.

* * *

Actus watched as Dai traveled down the road with the orange cat and the Snowy owl. After several minutes, he left the secure covering and followed them down the road. He wasn't sure why he was following, except…

There was something about Dai that made him feel…

Fell like he hadn't since his family had been killed. If he had to describe it in a word, he would have had to pick something new for how we felt.

Love.

* * *

**Aren't they cute? :3 Ok, I know I said Shadow would be in this chapter, but story flow told me to do this one first. Trust me, it'll fit better then how I , I'm planning on doing a chapter about Slagar and how bad he feels about "killing" Dai.  
**

** Please R&R! **


	12. Why I haven't updated

**Hey Guys,**

** Listen, I know that I suddenly stopped updating, but I have a good reason. **

** For Roman Catholics, like me, every year, for six weeks before Easter, We have to give up something important to us. I gave up writing so that I could focus on my school work. **

** I'd appreciate it of you guys could be patient, and know that I've been thinking about how I want the story to go and how to improve it as well. Expect to see an update right after Easter.**

* * *

** To King's Critic: **

** King, I know your trying to help, but I don't appreciate you criticizing both how I'm writing, and how long it takes me to update. I'm not using all of Redwall's Characters, just the main three who didn't get a chance to become more in the story, and I can't update because of my explanation above. **

** I'm glad you've stuck around so far, but there's a very fine line between helpful criticism and tactlessness, and I'd very much appreciate it if you could think about what your saying before you send a review. And that slur on my "slow" brain could be taken as an insult.  
**

* * *

** Anyway, as I said, I'll be back to work after Easter. See you all then!**

** - Dragonsketcher**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**I'm BAAAAA-AAAAAACK! **

* * *

"What's wrong with Slagar?" Vitch asked Threeclaws. The Weasel shook his head. He didn't know why his boss had suddenly stopped shouting, stopped threatening them, stopped doing much of anything. He mostly just sat nearby, with a far away look on his eyes, giving halfhearted orders.

The ragged creatures under his command were getting more and more restless. Some had started whispering to themselves.

"I dunno what's wrong with him." Threeclaws said back to Vitch. "It's none of our business anyway."

* * *

**Slagar's POV: **

* * *

The campfire held no warmth for me now. I sat alone on a stump, far from my gang, staring at the gorge we would walk along tomorrow. I crossed my arms, trying to warm myself slightly.

It was no use. Thoughts of her kept me cold. I looked over at the chained slaves, near the campfire. Was it worth it, stealing them?

I stood and walked over to the group at the fire. They instantly froze, watching me walk over.

Doing my best to make my voice commanding, I spoke.

"Get a few hours rest. We start again at first light."

I walked away, leaving them most likely confused.

Stopping at a nearby pool, I removed my mask and splashed water in my face. the cool water helped with the pain that coursed through my face to this day, from her father's venom...

I looked at my mutilated face in the water. Then i pounded my reflection with a paw, trying to forget. Tears ran down my face, and a quite sobbed escaped my mouth.

I pulled out my bolas. The weapon that had taken her life. Letting out a growl, I threw it into the pool, where the metal balls pulled it to the bottom in a flash.

I collapsed on the bank, sobs racking my frame. This time, I couldn't place false blame on the Redwallers, my gang or the slaves. It was me. She's saved me and I'd re-payed her by taking her life.

I lay there for a long while, until the sky turned pink with the morning. Sitting up shakily, I splashed water in my face again.

I walked back out to where the gang was snoozing on the grass. I kicked Threeclaws in the ribs. He let out a yelp, then jump to his feet.

"Yea' boss..." He trailed off, a look of horror on his face.

"Wake up the rest and get ready to march." I said, turning to deliver a kick to Halftail.

"S-slagar... your mask..." Threeclaws said shakily.

I turned back to him, the morning sun shining on my bare face.

"What mask? I gave you a job, now GET GOING!" I shouted.

As I kicked Halftail, I thought of the mask I'd left, soaking and dirty on the edge of the pool.

I was tired of covering my face. Tired of covering my true self. I May still be called Slagar by the gang, but to myself, I was the one Dai had saved.

Chickenhound.

* * *

**There's hope! Keep your paws crossed Gentle-beasts! Reviews keep me going! **


	14. Happy Easter!

**Happy Easter everyone! Well, it's been a tough month and a half, but, as promised, i'm back to work officially. :) **

**Anyway, I'd like to take some time here to give a couple shout-outs to a few of my reviewers.**

* * *

**Dear King's Critic: **

**Sorry about blasting you, I wasn't in a great mood when I wrote that and It came out a lot stronger then I meant, so I hope you can forgive me too. Sorry your sick, and I'm sorry about God saying no. (I know what you mean, I'm a Roman Catholic) **

**So, as a gesture of my appreciation for reviewing in the first place, and for even referring my story to others, I'm going to give you something special that I've only ever let one other person do in my writing career. PM me so that I can tell you.**

**Happy Easter, and God Bless.**

* * *

**To FerretWARLORD: **

**You've stuck around since this story got off the ground, so thanks for the support, and all the help. ;)**

* * *

**To Megadracosaurus: **

**WHERE DO I BEGIN!? Man, I owe you SO MUCH! Well, I guess all I can do is say thank you, Especially for coming up with the love interest for Dai, that was GENIUS!**

* * *

**Two more things:**

**One: Due to the demands of several of my reviewers, I've decided that Shadow WILL make it into the story, and Thanks to Megadracosaurus for giving me the scenario we find him it. ;)**

**And Two: The reviewer who get me to 50 reviews will get a Redwall Oneshot.**

**Oh yeah, one last thing, Thanks to your God-given support, this is now officially my most popular story! **

**So thanks again, Happy Easter, and I'm looking forward to spending the rest of this story with your guy's support!**

**-DS**

* * *

***It's not what you've got, it's what you do with it, That makes you a Hero.***


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**I came across an interesting fact about snakes. Apparently they can 'see' in Infrared.**

**So if I ever say Dai is seeing a bright color, it just means she's sensing how warm something is. ;)**

* * *

"So, Dai, I'm curious," Squire Julian said. The pair was walking down a rocky path, (Or in Dai's case, slithering) and Captain Snow was flying above, looking ahead for signs of the Slavers or Matthias and his group.

Dai turned her head to look at the Squire, but didn't stop moving.

"About…" Dai said, wanting to continue tracking.

"I'm wondering why you care about the young ones of Redwall in the first place. And where you've come from, you don't seem like other snakes."

Dai didn't answer at first.

"I owe the creatures of Redwall. They took me in when I was In need, so I'm doing this to give them some measure of re-payment... As for where I come from… Well, I come from a rocky area farley close to Redwa…"

Captain Snow landed next to them with a whoosh of wings, interrupting what Dai was saying.

"I've spotted the remains of a camp up ahead. Shall we investigate?" Snow asked in his pompous voice. Dai nodded, and She and Julian followed Snow to the camp.

There was nothing left, except the remnants of a campfire and some paw prints. Dai stopped for a moment at a nearby pool for a drink. As she took a swallow, she saw something brightly colored in some reeds nearby. Using her tail to fish it out, Dai stared at the mask for a moment, before taking the mask to the pair.

She threw it at their feet. "Were close." She said, grinning. Snow's feathers stood on end in excitement. "Good! we might be able to catch up with them soon, and then I can go back ho…"

"Shhhh!" Julian said, his ears perked up. Dai flicked her tongue, but didn't smell anything.

"What is it?" Dai asked quietly. Julian scrunched his eyes in concentration. "Sounds like some kind of ruckus."

* * *

Dai was chosen to take a look, since she blended in the best. She carefully slithered through the long grass, and soon heard the sounds of shouting and laughing.

She parted a sprig of grass and looked out. For a moment, she thought she was looking at Chickenhound's band. It was made up of an assortment of Ferrets, stoats and weasels. Then she spotted the leader. The ferret was jet black, with a white mask and paws. She flinched as his eyes glinted in the campfire's light. They gleamed dark red.

His gang of assorted vermin were laughing and eating around a large fire. Then she spotted the prisoner. In the flickering light of the fire, he was near invisible. He was a jet black Rat, with a few silver streaks in his fur. He was tied with his hands behind his back and chained to a tree. He sat quietly, staring at the fire.

Dai carefully slithered through the grass until she was behind the tree where the rat was held.

"I'm behind you." she hissed. To the rat's credit, he didn't move.

"Who are you…?" He asked. He turned his head slightly.

"A friend." Dai replied. "Don't be scared, I'm going to let you go. When I've cut you loose, move slowly behind me and I'll help you get out of here."

The rat nodded, and turned back to watch his captors. Disguised by her green skin and the flickering of the firelight, s slowly slithered around until her head was right next to his bound paws.

He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw her face next to his paws. His heart quickened, but he didn't move. He felt her begin to cut through the rope with her teeth.

"I'm Dai." He heard her say, her fangs not impairing her speech.

"I'm Shadow…" The rat said back in a hiss.

He felt the rope snap and fall from around his wrists. Her head vanished back into the brush. Shadow began slowly egding around the tree, when he felt something slide around his waist. He looked down, and saw Dai's tail around his middle.

There was a jerk and Shadow was pulled into the brush with barely a rustle.

Shadow looked up at Dai. He was highly curious about why a snake would help him, but he didn't ask questions. She jerked her head and moved off. Shadow limped after her.

* * *

"YOU WHAT!?" Snow screeched when Dai returned with Shadow and explained what had happened. "You infiltrated a thief's band and freed a strange rat, risking all of our hides in the process!" He shouted, loose feathers drifting to the ground as he quivered with anger.

Squire Julian, on the other paw, was smiling. "That was very brave. Foolish, but brave." he said.

Dai nodded happily. Shadow was watching them warily, and then he tapped Dai's back. She turned to him, Ignoring as Snow and Julian gave each other a piece of their minds.

"Look." Shadow said, pointing into the distance. A cloud of dust had erupted from a nearby looked hard. Then she turned back to the Owl and Cat. "Would you stop shouting and listen to me!?" She shouted at them. The both fell into a huffy silence.

Dai sighed. "What I've done is done. We can't undo it and I wouldn't even if I could. Now can we continue? Shadow just pointed out a cloud of dust in that canyon that borders the prairie. I say we investigate."

Snow's feathers flattened. "Very well."

Julian began walking, and Snow took off and flew overhead.

"I'm coming as well. I owe you for saving me." Shadow said, picking up a long thick stick from the roadside to use as a quarterstaff. He opened a black pouch that blended in with his coat and pulled out a rope, which he slung over one shoulder.

Dai sighed, and then nodded. "Come then."

* * *

**Well, there you go! Hope you enjoyed this! it was a pain to write… X) **


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**I Own nothing except Dai and Actus, **

**Megadracosaurus owns Drakor the claw**

* * *

**Dai's POV: (Duh)**

I stared intently at the surface of the pond, watching the silvery flash of several large fish under the surface of the calm water. One of them moved just in front of my snout and I plunges with a loud splash, coming up with a large bass.

I sniffed distastefully. Bass in general weren't the best edible fish, but who was I to complain? It vanished down my throat, and I yawned.

The Sun was going down, and we still hadn't made it to the canyon. We would reach it by Mid-morning the next day. I slithered down to the tree where Snow, Julian and Shadow were waiting.

Shadow had set up a small fire, which I was thankful for. I stopped when I saw That Snow and Julian were in an intense whispering conversation.

They abruptly stopped when they saw me. Snow shot me a malevolent look as he flapped his wings and roosted above us on a low-lying branch.

The setting sun sent red shadows through the green needles of the fir tree we were camping under.

"Dai...?" Julian said quietly, a nervous tone in his voice.

"Yesssss Julian?" I asked, coiling myself up for sleep.

Julian was sitting next to me, looking uncomfortable.

"The Captain pointed out that your scale pattern... It looks familiar to both of us..."

I tensed. "I don'tsss know whatsss your talking about..." I hissed through my teeth, not looking at him.

This was one subject I wasn't going to go into with anyone.

"Dai... Who were your parents?" He asked.

I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks as I coiled myself tighter.

"Dai..." He started again.

I rose into the air, turning on him angrily.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS!" I screamed at him, tears flowing nonstop.

Julian looked surprised and hurt, but I had no sympathy for him at the moment.

I turned and slithered away into the bushes, my path illuminated by the last ray of dark sunset.

* * *

I returned to the pool, my tears replaced by anger. Why did they care who my parents were anyway? It wasn't their business.

I slid into the shallows, the pond reflecting the first glimpse of full moon above the trees.

I looked at my reflection. I was even less attractive then usual, my starved and malformed figure now blotted by tear tracks. My yellow eyes seemed to glint in the water.

_Assmodeussssssssssss..._

I jerked in surprise and looked around.

It wasn't possible. He was dead... wasn't he?

_True... I'm dead... But I'm still here..._

The voice seemed to echo from the water. I looked across, but saw nothing. Then I saw my reflection. I let out a scream.

My reflection had been replaced with a shadowy image of my father.

_Asmodeussssssssssssssssssss..._

I froze in terror. His reflection seemed to rise from the water's surface, Untill he towered over me, A shadowy apparition.

I bared my fangs. "Whatsss do you want?" I asked in a hushed angry tone.

The Shadow Laughed.

_I want you... You were the bane of my existance, you miserable worm... I only let you live because I needed an heir to my legacy..._

I glared and hissed angrily. "Leave me alone!"

The shadow smiled demonically.

_Your mother never told you what happened to your siblings, did she?..._

Tears were coursing down my face, my heart pounding, shocked by this.

_She didn't... Of course she wouldn't... Coward... Always protecting you... You honestly thought you were the only one?_

I turned and tried to move away, but I seemed glued to the spot.

The shadow laughed again.

_You can't run from yourself..._

"YOUR NOT ME!" I screamed at him. "GO AWAY!"

The shadow smiled, them melted into mist.

I collapsed, crying harder then I ever had.

* * *

Drakor the claw was in a foul temper. He couldn't believe that his guards had let that black Rat escape.

"Buffoons..." He muttered, twirling a dagger in his paw as he sat, waiting for Skinflint to come back from scouting.

Skinflint was his tracker, best nose to have ever come from a weasel. Drakor relied on him a lot. Perhaps if he succeed in finding the Rat, He would promote him, make him head of his three other scouts, also out looking for the Rat.

Or he could end up as buzzard food. Drakor was know to do either, whatever the Party who was killed had done, good or bad.

The fire crackled gently as Merima, his mate and the gang's cook, stirred a burbling pot of stew.

"It almost done?" He asked, sniffing the aromatic fumes as she stirred.

"Almost, love..." She said happily, putting a paw-full of green herbs into the pot.

Drakor grunted and stood up stretching. The stars had long come out, and the moon sent an unearthly glimmer on the damp grass that wasn't illuminated by the small fire.

The rest of the gang was siting around, chatting, laughing and waiting for dinner.

"Sixfang!" Drakor called to his second-in-command. Sixfang was a Stoat, and a more proficient right hand you couldn't ask for, In Drakor's opinion.

Sixfang absolutely adored Drakor, and would rather die then turn on him.

"Yes Chief?" The Stoat asked.

"Any sign of Skinflint?" He asked, throwing the dagger down into the soft ground between Sixfang's feet. It quivered for a moment, flashing in the firelight.

Drakor nodded. "Best get the boys up. dinner's just about..."

"Done." Merima said, tapping the side of the large cooking pot. She handed a bowl to her mate, full of the brown stew.

The gang ran up and took a steaming bowl as Drakor took a swig.

"Ah, Never was there a better cook then you, me dear." He said. Marima winked.

"Don't be jinxing my cooken' now, or I Mightn' be poisoning you next." She replied, Handing a bowl to a Ferret named Mangepelt.

There was a rustle from the bushes, and Skinflint dashed out.

"Chief!" He shouted. Drakor leapt to his feet, the bowl of stew temporarily forgotten.

"What didja find?" Drakor asked, fingering the handle of his longsword, which he kept strapped to his waist.

"F-found 'im Chief... The black rat... 'Bout twenty minutes walk from here... He's sleeping there with an ol' Marmilade cat, an' a 'uge White Owl."

Drakor blinked. He only wanted the Rat, but the cat and the Owl worried him.

He clapped the Weasel on the back, took a bolf from Merima and pushed it into Skinflint's paws.

"Eat up everyone!" He said loudly, so that the whole gang paused and listened. "were moving In one hour, so finish fast. If anyone's not ready in one hour, I'm leavin' Him behind. That clear?"

The gang was silent. Drakor sat back down in his spot by the cooking fire. Merima sat next to him, holding her own bowl.

"Why are you after that Rat anyways?" She asked.

Drakor downed the rest of his stew in one gulp and set the bowl down next to him.

"He did something to me... Unforgivable, you know... Broke my Parent's heart, he did."

Merima was confused, but one look at the murderous expression on his face, and she held her tongue.

Forty minutes later, the gang was ready to go. Drakor paced, twirling his sword around.

"Where in the teeth of hell are Riptail, Stingjaw and Muddle!?" He shouted angrily, referring to the three other scouts. "They should have been back long before now!"

"Dunno Chief..." Skinflint said warily. "Haven't seen 'em since we set out."

Drakor growled. "No matter, We set out anyway." And with that said, he walked into the brush, followed by the twenty under his command.

* * *

Dai lay alone on the bank of the river, somewhere between sleep and waking. She hadn't stopped crying since her father's ghost had vanished. she just wanted to die... to die and have never existed...

Feeling lonelier then she ever had before, she began singing a song her mother had sung to her when she was young...

_I could hold out my arms, say 'I love you this much'_

_I could tell you how long I will long for your touch_

_How much and how far would I go to prove_

_The depth and the breadth of my love for you?_

Actus froze nearby. from somewere closeby, he heard something whispering through the night. He turned his head. Could that be... music?

Pushing his way through a bush, he saw Dai, lying across the small pond from him, quietly singing.

_From here to the moon and back_

_Who else in this world will love you like that?_

_Love everlasting, I promise you that_

_From here to the moon and back_

_From here to the moon and back_

Actus recognized the song. His parents used to sing it to him before sleep each night. He slithered quietly over to her. She was so enveloped in what she was singing, she didn't notice.

_I want you to know you can always depend_

_On promises made and love without end_

_No need to wonder how faithful I'll be_

_Now and on into eternity_

Actus joined in on the last two lines, and Dai raised her head in surprise. She smiled in surprise and happiness, as they sang together.

_From here to the moon and back_

_Who else in this world will love you like that?_

_Forever and always, I'll be where you're at_

_From here to the moon and back_

_From here to the moon and back_

Actus twined himself gently around her, pulling her close. Dai leaned into him.

_I would blow you a kiss from the star where I sat_

Actus sang, starting the next verse.

_I would call out your name to echo through the vast_

Dai continued, enveloped in the moment.

_Thank heaven for you and to God, tip my hat_

_From here to the moon and back_

Actus said, putting he cheek against hers.

_And I'll spend forever just proving that fact_

Dai said, just above a whisper.

_From here to the moon and back_

They finished together, Both still humming the melody, turning and coiling together, in something like a dance.

After a few minutes, Dai halted and uncoiled herself slightly, then kissed him.

Actus flushed slightly. "Thank you..." She whispered to him.

"Your welcome." He said, tightening him slightly, hugging her, then uncoiled himself.

"So... what brings you around here?" she asked. Actus looked a bit embarrased.

"To be honest... I was following you." He said.

Dai was slightly surprised. "Following me?"

Actus nodded.

"Why." She asked, smiling.

Actus flushed darker. "I... I was... just making sure you stayed safe..."

Dai smiled. "I don't mind."

"You don't?" He asked, looking relieved.

She shook her head. "It's nice to have someone like me around. someone who cares..."

Actus nodded. "I know the feeling."

Dai sighed. "I suppose you're going with us?" she asked.

"If you'll let me." he said.

She kissed his cheek. 'I'd be glad to have you come along."

* * *

**Ok Guys, I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated in so long, but between School, Driver's Ed and Some girl-friend**** issues **(Not Girlfriend, a friend who happens to be a girl, she's going through some hard times.), I's barely had time to be on here at all, let alone update anything. X(  


**Unfortunatly, i still have about 3 weeks of school left, and driver's Ed goes until June, so I probably won't be doing any regular updates for a while yet. Sorry guys, I'm doing the best i can with the time i've got...**


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Drakor the Claw peered through the brush, out at the small camp. He marked his target in the dying firelight. Shadow had fallen asleep, his back to the tree they were camping under.

Drakor looked at the other two figures. An old Marmalade cat was curled up, his back to him, clearly asleep.

The Owl was what worried him the most. The Snowy Owl appeared to be asleep as well, but owls were often faking in order to lure victims out.

Drakor turned to his archers, Longarm and Tackeye.

"Alright mates, we're going in. We'll handle the Cat and Shadow. If that owl so much as sneezes, shoot him fast. Understood? If I lose men because of you missing, you'll wish you had shot yourself, Got that?" He whispered.

The archers nodded and armed their bows.

Drakor led his warriors out, weapons raised. His heart was pounding, and he frequently glanced at the cat and owl, willing them to stay asleep.

He was three paces from Shadow when he pulled a rag dipped in a sleeping drug from his belt.

He forced it under Shadow's nose. The Rat's eyes flashed open for a moment, then dropped down in a drugged haze.

Drakor lifted the unconscious rat over his shoulders, when a loud hiss lit the night.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...

The vermin crew turned. A pair of huge adders were staring at them, looking furious.

Drakor dropped shadow and drew his sword. The sound of the sword being drawn woke Julian, who jerked his head upwards, took in the scene, then leapt to his feet. Six of Drakor's soldiers surrounded him, blades drawn, ready to kill.

Captain Snow's eyes blinked, and he twisted his head around to look at what was going on below. Two arrows skimmed the feathers of his head, imbedding in the tree he was roosting in.

He let out an alarmed screech and spread his wings. The two archers ran from the brush and aimed their arrows at the owl.

"We don't have to miss." Tackeye shouted to him.

Julian turned to the pair of snakes staring Drakor down.

For a fleeting second, he thought that one of them was Dai, but no. Both were to large and healthy. The one on the left was a large female and the one on the right was a male.

Julian's chest clenched and his heart turned to ice.

The Male...

The shape of his face, the markings, his expression... for one fleeting second, he had though it was Asmodeus Poisonteeth.

"Get out of here, adders." Drakor said menacingly, though he though he might have turned to stone with fright. "This is no concern of yours"

The snakes didn't reply.

"Uh... Chief?" Sixfang began. Drakor silenced him with a fleeting glare.

The female Adder opened her mouth, fangs extended. Two yellow drops of venom leaked from the tips.

She breathed out hard, spraying venom over the vermin, landing in their eye's and mouths. Drakor had throw up his hands at the last second.

Sixfang wasn't so lucky. He howled as the venom burned his eyes, blinding him.

Taking the advantage, Julian and Snow fell open the Vermin, batting them away, biting and clwing them. The Two snakes joined the Melee, bitting down on several, swallowing many.

Drakor ran, shouting "Retreat!"

Sixfang tried to follow his Chief's voice, but stumbled and fell. A sat of talons closed around his waist.

"You know, several seasons ago, I promised never to eat a mouse again. Or Shrew" Snow said. "But that warrior mouse never said anything about Stoats."

Sixfang let out a terrified whimper as the Owl's beak closed around him...

Julian stood up, dropping the dead rat in his jaws.

Rubbing a paw over his mouth, me muttered;

"Blech! Never doing that again! forgot how much I hate the taste of rat..."

He looked up. Several bodies of Stoats, Ferrets, Weasels and Rats.

He looked around. The two strange adders had gone...

* * *

Selina panted as she slithered as fast as she could through the dense woodlands. The stars were disappearing under cover of the pink light of dawn. She paused for a moment.

Her brother Tanmorin came up behind her.

"It doesn't make ssssense!" He hissed angrily. "We find her sssscent, We follow her sssscent, and what do we find? A Rat, Cat and Owl surrounded by verminsss!"

Selina shook her head. "Maybe we won't findsss her..."

"We will!" Tanmorin said angrily.

Selina turned on her brother. "We don't even know if she'ssss alive! Hell knowssss what he didsss to her! We could just be tracking someone who ssssmells a bit likesss her!"

Tanmorin shook his head, flicking his tongue. "No... I know it'sss her."

Selina looked upset. "We've beensss following her scent for over a yearsss now. Through the woods, aroundsss that 'Redwall' place, out here... I'm tired of looking."

Tanmorin gently nudged his sister's jaw. "lets go hunt and try to calm down." He suggested.

She nodded.

They made their way to a small pond they had hunted around two day's before.

Selina dipped her mouth into the water and took sevaral deep swallows.

When she looked up, Tanmorin was holding stock still, his eyes wide.

"Tanmorin?" she asked. He shook his head, then leaned down and ground his nose into the dirt.

His eyes went so wide, Selina was worried his eyes would fall out.

"She was here." He said in a hushed, excited voice.

Selina huffed impatiently. "I'm not following another dry trail, so if your going to try to convince me, don't waist your breath."

He raised his head. "Selina, this trail is less then an hour old..."

For the first time in a long time, Selina suddenly felt excited about tracking.

Tanmorin looked at her. "Let's not fail this time."

Selina smiled, then followed her brother at they moved into the brush.

* * *

Drakor the Claw was in a towering temper. Merima gently swabbed the yellow venom from his arms as he brooded.

Not only had they failed to Capture Shadow, he had managed to lose half of his force at the same time!

"Those adders have sighed a death sentence..." He muttered darkly.

"Why are you so intent on catching that rat, anyways?" Merima asked, Wiping his ears of venom.

Drakor glared darkly.

"He's my half-brother..."

Merima dropped her cloth.

"Half-brother? But he's a rat and your a Weasel..."

Drakor huffed dejectedly.

"My parents had me, then my father died, my mom got a bit overly-friendly with a sailing rat, and they had Shadow."

Merima was confused. "But... if he's your family, why are you hunting him down?" She asked, picking up her cloth and wiping some dirt off.

Drakor returned to glaring mode. "I have a score to settle."

* * *

Dai stared around. Julian and Captain Snow were cleaning wounds and Shadow was sitting hazily nearby. The bodies of over a dozen vermin were scattered everywhere.

Actus was hanging back, waiting for Dai's OK to meet the rest.

"What happened?" She asked, coming up to Julian.

Julian looked at her in an odd way. "We were attacked by some vermin gang. I suppose we took out half their fighters, but their leader got away."

Dai looked at the scattered corpses. She squinted at one of a Ferret, one of his arms twisted at an odd angle.

Yellow droplets were scattered across his chest and face.

"Adder venom?" She asked quietly.

"Pair of snakes appeared and helped drive the vermin off." Snow hooted, picking a piece of stoat flesh from his beak.

Dai stared. "Were they familiar?" She asked the pair.

Julian shook his head. "No... But... one of them, his expression... he looked a lot like..." Julin shuddered.

"Who?" Dai asked, heart racing.

"He looked like Asmodeus." Snow hooted. "Except younger, much younger."

Dai nearly fainted. First she saw his ghost, and then her Dad's look-alike appears and saves the small group.

Then something struck her. "O_ne_ of them?" she asked

"There were two." Snow said.

"One we think was female." Julian said.

Dai stared. "Why were you attacked in the first place?"

"They were after me..." Shadow said.

The three stared.

"Their leader... I've been running from him for years. Drakor the Claw's not one to give up though..." Shadow continued.

"We'd best get going then." Julian said.

Dai nodded. "Before we do, I have to introduce you to someone..."

Snow's eyes narrowed. "Your bringing someone _else_ with us?"

Dai nodded, then flicker her tail. Actus moved out into the open.

Snow looked scandalized.

Dai smiled. "This is Actus, and he'll coming with us."

* * *

**The Plot thickens... :D  
**


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

The setting sun cast long shadows down the gorge as the group made their way down. Dai pressed her nose into dirt, picking up a scent.

She turned to the others. "This trail is fresh. I'm going to scout ahead."

"be safe." Actus said, smiling.

Dai nodded, then moved off.

Dai sniffed at the remains of a campfire. It was very fresh, less then a day old.

There was evidence of a landslide nearby, along with the scents of the Redwallers. there were also signs of digging an shrew scents. She hoped they were safe.

She stopped for a moment at the river to take a deep drink. It had been a hot day, and they had been moving since dawn.

She made her way back to the group.

"They were her, less then a day ago. We should get a good sleep, then start after them again in the morning." She said.

Snow nodded, and Julian yawned.

* * *

Snow roosted on a low rock ledge as Shadow started a fire in one of the used pits.

Julian lay down next to the fire, his eyeslids closing.

Dai and Actus curled up next to each other, sharing boy heat.

"It's very odd for me... Sleeping... during the n-ni-night..." Snow said, yawning hugely, closing his eyes.

Shadow leaned against the rock wall, falling into sleep.

"Dai...?" Actus said, voice small with tiredness.

"Yes?" Dai said, yawning.

"I love you..." He replied, dozing off.

Dai didn't feel remotely tired anymore.

He loved her. Did she love him? She didn't know.

She gently removed herself from Actus and moved off into some brushes next to the river.

Tears flowed down her face. She didn't know if she loved him! She didn't even know what love felt like.

_"Asmodeussssssssssss..." _

Her blood froze.

The shadow of her father moved out in front of her.

_"You don't know what love is... I'm not surprised, my little freak..."_

Tears were flowing harder down her face. "Leave me alone..."

_"Such a pity... Your siblings had more potential... A pity I didn't keep one of them instead of you..."_

Dai's head snapped up. "I have... Siblings?"

_"Yes, both more useful then you will ever be..."_

Something swelled in Dai's chest. For the first time in a long time... she felt... Happy.

The Shadow glared and dissapeared.

_"Asmodeusssssssss..._

Dai's heart swelled with joy. She had living family!

* * *

Selina wasn't sleeping. Something was telling her that she couldn't sleep.

Somewhere close... Something was calling her.

As if in a dream, her mother's voice filled her head.

_"She's close..."_

Selina looked ahead towards the nearby gorge. Somehow, she could tell. Her Brother or Sister was there...

She nudged her brother. Tanmorin jerked awake.

"What?" he asked tiredly.

"She's close." Selina said in a slightly dumbfounded voice.

He jerked awake. "She? You mean...? How do you know? And how do you know it's a she?"

Selina looked him dead in the eyes, a look of seriousness on her face.

"Mom told me." She whispered.

Tanmorin leveled his face with her's. "Sel... Mom spoke to you... And told you that... we have a... sister?" He asked, his voice a low, shocked hiss.

She nodded.

"And this wasn't a dream?" he asked.

Selina shook her head. "Tan, I'm sure, I was wide awake."

Tanmorin let out a shocked breath. "We need to go. Now, to find her."

Selina nodded, then gestured her tail towards the nearby gorge. "She's down there."

* * *

Dai yawned, curling herself tighter around herself. It was cold next to the river, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to move, as if something had glued her to the spot.

She gazed tiredly up at the stars, looking for constellations. her mother had tough her several from some old drawings, but most out here were unfamiliar.

The stars glinted in her eyes, a deep feeling of wonder settled over her. She had a family out there somewhere...

How she was going to find them, she didn't know, but she wasn't worried. For the moment, it was enough that she knew she had siblings.

There was a gentle rustle nearby. She raised her head, peering into the dark.

"Dai, where are you?" Actus called quietly.

"Over here." She called, relieved. For a second, she had though that it was the group of vermin Shadow had told them about.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, reaching her.

"Stargazing." She replied, looking back up. He looked up as well.

"These stars are so different..." He said, hushed.

"I don't know many of them. I wasn't allowed outside when I was young..." She cut herself off.

Actus looked at her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked down.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his tongue flicking.

"Actus... There's no easy way to say this... b-but..." She broke down, leaning against him, tears flowing hard.

"Dai..." He said, surprised. "Just tell me what's wrong. I'll understand. Please..."

Dai took a deep, shuddering breath. "There's a reason I never talk about my parents, or told you my full name."

Actus kissed her forehead. "It's ok. Just say what you need to."

Dai took a deep breath, then another, then let the words out in a afst stream. "I'mthedaughterofAsmodeus..."

She looked up. he was looking confused. "What was that? Slow down."

Dai looked ready to pass out. "I'm... the Daughter... Of Asmodeus..."

Actus looked like someone had punched him. "Dai..." He said, but his voice died.

"Asmodai..." She whispered. "My full name is Asmodai..."

Actus stood there, staring for a long time. Tears flowed harder down Dai's face.

"Please say something Actus..." She said, her voice trembling from her tears.

"I-I don't know what to say." He said, his voice a pitch higher then normal.

Dai collapsed, sobbing her heart out.

They stayed there for several minutes, neither moving, Actus staring, Dai crying.

"Dai..." Actus finally said, leaning down so he could look her in the face. She looked up at him, her face stained with tear tracks, her eyes tinged red.

"Dai, do you honestly think that I would leave you because of your father? I love you, and hats all there is to it." He said, then kissed her, not a kiss on the cheek, but a real kiss.

They separated. They stood up, faces leveled with each other. Then Dai pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you Actus."

He hugged her back, then separated his neck and kissed her again.

They split apart. Actus' heart raced. The starlight was reflecting in her eyes, and in the light, she was beautiful.

If he was going to ask her, now was the time.

"Dai?" He asked, looking calmly at her.

She felt his scales trembling against her deformed body.

"Yes Actus?" She asked in a whisper.

"Dai... will you be my mate?" He asked, barely audible.

Dai's heart jumped into her throat. Tears formed in her eyes, but this time, they were tears of joy.

"Yes." she replied, and without a word, they tightened into a hug again.

It was then that the brush around them exploded into flame...

* * *

A bright flash woke Snow from his sleep. As he looked up from his sleep, he saw over a dozen dark shadows running through the brush, making a large ring of fire in the nearby brush.

His feathers stood on end as he spotted a pair of serpentine shadows in the middle of the fire.

He looked down. Dai and Actus were gone.

He let out a loud shriek. Julian and Shadow were up in a second. "What's going on?" Julian asked, looking around at the fire."

Snow pointed with his wing, ready to take off. "Dai and Actus are in that!"

Shadow and Julian stared at the fire for a moment, horrified.

A white flash flew above them. Snow was heading out to help them.

* * *

Dai looked around, terrified. Fire was erupting around them. Actus had his back against her's, looking around for a place to escape.

Suddenly, Actus was gone. She whirled around in time to see Snow, Flying off with Actus.

She was alone. She looked around. There was only one option now. She held her breath and dove through the fire.

It took all her willpoweer not to scream as the fire licked her scales.

She reached the other side, bowling over a Weasel on the other side.

She continued running, ignoring the searing pain of burns on her, running for the nearby woods.

* * *

Drakor roared in rage as the snake broke from the fire ring. Those two would pay for defying him.

True, he was really after Shadow, but those two snakes had killed half his force! He wouldn't forget that...

* * *

**Ok, I know you know that Dai and Actus weren't the two snakes that attacked Drakor's crew, but Drakor doesn't know that. XD  
**


	19. I answer a few questions

**Hey Guys! Well, I never got to thank you guys for waiting so long during the Easter season, so thanks so, so, so Much!**

**Well, I'd like to take some time to answer a few questions that i'm constantly being asked.**

**So, here we go!**

* * *

**From Guest: Why is the big mean warlord risking his life and his men going up against a snake, an owl, AND a cat, for one little ole' rat?**

Answer: Simply put, Drakor and Shadow are Half Brothers. Shadow hurt their parents, so he's out looking for revenge. This subject will be covered in a later chapter. ;)

**XD Also from Guest: Actus remebers his parents singing that song, does it mean they are siblings or that its a lullaby?**

Answer: No, they aren't siblings. That song is a Lullaby from the early mossflower days. However, It faded from memories, and today, Snakes are the only ones who remember it.

**From King's Critic: Wouldn't Drakor notice that Dai is smaller than the snakes that attacked him and his cronies?**

Answer: In Normal light, yes, but Dai was shielded by a wall of flame in the middle of the night. Shadows do a pretty good job of masking details.

**From FerretWARLORD: Will Slagar (Chickenhound) Redeem himself?**

Answer: It's quite possible, but that depends. What it depends on is my business. ;)

**From Anonymous: What was Dai's mom named? (12 hours ago, Through PM)**

Answer: Her name was Messela.

**From Anonymous: Are Tanmorin and Selina the only sibling's Dai has? (12 hours ago, through PM)**

Answer: I was originally going to keep this private, because it might take part in the story later on, or part of a sequel if I ever decide to write a second one, but i'm not sure either of those are going to happen, so... The answer is No, there's a fourth sibling. (And no, It's not Actus.)

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! Look for new awesomeness later on! See you all later, and God Bless!**


	20. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Selina grunted as she pulled Dai's unconscious body through the dense woods. She'd just reached the canyon as her sister had forced her way through the fire and promptly passed out.

She had to get her sister to safety, fast. She stopped a moment and looked her sister over and winced. The body of her sibling was emaciated, and covered in odd lumps, telling her of improperly-healed bones.

She wound her tail around her sister's body and continued moving. Soon, she made it to her camp and quickly began mixing nearby plants into burn medicine. After applying the medicine, she let out a loud three-note whistle.

Then she leaned down to hear her sister's breathing. Her breath's were short and ragged.

Selina coiled up next to her, staring. After searching for several seasons, her missing sister was next to her. The fact she was her sister was undeniable. Her scale pattern matched her brother's so well...

Dai coughed, but her eyes stayed dim.

Selina opened opened one of the canteens she and her brother carried and bribbled a small stream into the smaller snake's mouth.

The unconscious adder's eyes flickered momentarily, coming back enough to swallow the water, then slipped back.

Tanmorin appeared. "I Heard your whistle, what's..."

His eyes landed on the unconscious snake. "Get a fire started." Selina said, a sad expression on her face.

* * *

Dai coughed gently, her eyes coming back into focus. She groaned. Her remaining lung felt like it had been filled with sand.

She slowly lifted her head up. She was in a forest clearing, illuminated by early morning sunlight. The remnants of a dead fire was smoldering a few feet from her.

She let out a pained hiss as she raised her head. Her body was covered in dark burns. Someone had covered the burns with some kind of thick greenish liquid.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." A voice said behind her.

She whirled. A huge male adder was watching her.

Neither of them moved.

"I'm Tanmorin." He said to her.

"Dai." She replied, looking him over. Her breath caught in her throat. His scale pattern... It looked like her's.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm sure." Tanmorin said. Thay stared for a long time. "I should probably tell you now. I'm your..."

"Brother. I know." Dai said, smiling slightly.

Tanmorin looked at her, surprised. "How do you know?"

Dai frowned. "Never mind."

Tanmorin opened his mouth to reply, just as Selina arrived from the nearby stream.

Dai turned to look at her. "Two siblings..." She whispered. Her heart stopped as Selina moved closer.

Selina's scales were a reddish copper color, like her mother's scales had been. Even her scale pattern matcher their mother's.

Tanmorin moved past Dai to talk to Selina.

Dai's heart was pounding. Her siblings were right in front of her!

Selina moved past her brother to stand in front of Dai.

Then she pulled Dai into a gentle hug, careful not to irritate her injuries.

"I'm Selina. You've got no idea what this means to me, Having a sister..." She said, pulling away.

Dai smiled. "You said it. I've never had a sister."

Tanmorin came up to them and pulled the two into a hug, putting his head on top of Dai's.

Dai smiled happily. "This is all so surreal for me..." she said as they broke apart.

"You never knew we existed, did you?" Tanmorin asked, smirking good naturedly.

"No." Dai replied, lying through her teeth. Something told her that they wouldn't appreciate her bringing up Asmodeus.

Dai looked at both of them curiously. "Did... How long have you known about me? She asked.

Tanmorin and Selina looked at each other.

"Do you want to tell her?" Tanmorin asked Selina. She nodded.

"I'm going to fish. Dai, do you want me to bring you something?" He asked.

She nodded, and he was gone.

Selina coiled up next to Dai, smiling. The sun had made it over the treetops, casting bright sunlingt on the pair.

"Well, from what we've found out, Our mother layed a clutch of four eggs. Our father told her to keep one and destroy the other three. Our mother couldn't bring herself to do it, so she hid three of the eggs and gave them to two of her friends to protect and raise us.

We grew up in the care of an old grass snake named Trenah. When we were two seasons old, she told us where we had come from. It shocked us both out of our minds. Then we decided to go out and search for the other two eggs.

We figured that the one that was still with Asmodues was the one in most need of our help. so we wen't there first. However, when we finally found where he had lived, we didn't find you, just... Dad's body and mom's skeleton..." She shuddered, then continued.

"We found your scent trail. It led us to Redwall abbey, but before we reached the gates, they said the 'great snake-worm' had left. Tan found another scent trail and we followed it here."

Dai stared. "and... the fourth egg?" She asked.

Doubt crossed Selina's face.

"Well, that's an interesting story. Trenah told us where the second snake our mom gave an egg to had gone, but when we looked in on the way to you... It had been long abandoned. No scent trails, not markings, not even a scale, nothing..."

Dai let out a breath. "So, there might be a fourth sibling out there?"

Selina nodded. "I suppose... So, what's your story?"

Dai recounted everything from her escape from the quarry to the night of the feast, from meeting Actus to the events of last night.

Selina's face was a comical look of shock.

Dai let out a soft hissing laugh. Selina closed her mouth. "That's some story." She said.

She nodded. Selina smiled. "Dai? What was mom like?"

Dai looked at her sister kindly. "She was a lot like you, Including your color. You two could have been twins."

Selina smiled surprised. "That's a nice thing to say."

Dai laughed. "It's true though..."

The two stared at each other for a long moment, then they were hugging each other again, both shedding tears of joy.

They broke apart after several minutes. Selina smiled with a miscevous look on her face. "so, you and actus are mates now, huh?"

Dai flushed. "Yes. Wait until you meet him, he's..." She broke off. She hadn't thought about the sefety of her friends all day!

Dai moved off as fast as she could. "Dai?" Selina said, rushing after her sister.

* * *

Captain Snow angrily preened his feathers. The smoke from the fire had turned his feathers grey, and singed his wingtips. His preening did little to help, but he wasn't going to give up.

Actus was going crazy. He wanted to go out looking for his mate, But Shadow and Julian had both talked him out of it. With the vermin out there, it would be dangerous.

"Come on!" He shouted angrily. "Dai could be dying out there! She could be captured, or... or...!" He was so angry, his words were drowned by his loud hissing.

"Calm down." Julian said, sitting down next to him. "Ranting isn't going to help her."

Actus glared. but closed his mouth. He sat in fuming silence for several minutes, untill he heard something whispering in the breeze.

He lifted his head higher to hear.

A faint voice calling. "Actus..."

"Dai...?" He said uncertainly.

He heard it again louder. "Actus...!"

Actus didn't reply, but shot off into the brush, ignoring the warning shouts behind him.

"Dai!" he shouted.

"I'm over here!" He heard from nearby. He rushed in the direction and emerged onto a trail, saw Dai and promptly hugged her, sending both of them sprawling into the bushes.

"I was worried." He said as they pulled themselves upright.

"Me to." She said, kissing him.

"Hello?" Called a voice from the tail.

Dai and Actus emerged onto the trail, where Selina was waiting, a bemused expression on her face.

"Who's this?" She asked Dai.

Dai flushed gently. "Selina, this is my mate, Actus." she turned to Actus. "Actus this is Selina, my sister."

Actus stared. "Sister?" He asked.

"And brother." a voice laughed from behind him. a huge snake carrying several huge fish came into view, smirking.

Actus was silent with shock.

"Long story." Dai laughed seeing the look on her mate's face.

Actus shook his head. "Oh, Snow is going to have a conniption when he see's these two."

Dai laughed. "I suppose so. well, lets let it happen and get it over with."

* * *

**Did I do well with sibling fluff? Let me know. ;)  
**


	21. Chapter 17

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Dai looked up at the cliff that rose far above her. Snow was flying around, looking around. Grey dust was raining on them, from the ash that was still stuck in his feathers.

"This is going to be... I-I-Interesting." Tanmorin said, sneezing hard.

Selina looked at her bother and sister. "How do we get up there?"

"There must be a way." Julian said, sitting down and peering up at the cliffs.

Shadow sat, thinking hard. "I've climbed things steeper than this, but never so high..."

Snow landed next to Actus, who was staring up at the cliff, thinking hard.

A shadow passed overhead. They looked farther up as an immense barn owl landed near them.

"Going after the vermin as well, or the warriors who passed this way? Truly, I am the one to tell, the latter passed by yesterday." The owl hooted.

Dai wasn't sure whether to laugh or not.

Snow walked up in front of the owl, sizing him up. he was slightly taller, but rather thinner.

"And who might I ask, are you?" Snow hooted.

"I am Sir Harry the Muse." The Owl replied.

"Why do they call you the Muse?" Actus inquired.

"Why, pray do you suppose?

I'm a master of poetry and prose,

No equal have I in field or wood,

No creature a smidgeon, a fraction as good." The owl said jovially, staring at Actus.

Dai and her siblings broke down laughing.

Sir Harry smiled at them, as though it were normal to see a trio of snakes laughing at his words.

"Very well, my friend. We require a way to go up that cliff." Julian said, smiling.

Sir Harry nodded. "I'm afraid this is troubling, but the ladder was cut today. If you wish you get up there, we must find another way."

Shadow leapt up. "With you two, we can do it." Shadow said, pointing to the two owls.

Both stared. "What do you mean?" Tanmorin said, smiling as he and his siblings pulled themselves back up, wiping away tears of laughter.

Shadow smiled. "I'll tell you how..."

* * *

Dai looked over the edge of the cliff as Sir harry and Snow carried Selina to the top of the cliff. They were out of breath from carrying her up.

She hoped things would go wrong when they took up Tanmorin, who was the largest of the four, let alone Julian.

It was a long, hard job, but Eventually, everyone made it to the top.

"Thanks for the help, Sir Harry..." Snow said, breathing hard as he stood, wings limp, next to Julian.

"Twas nothing... Of course... My largest load to date..." Sir Harry replied, out of breath. "But might I please suggest... that the Cat lose some weight...?"

Julian was overcome with a fit of the giggles, and the snakes all smiled at one another.

"Look." Shadow said, pointing into the distance.

In the distance, a huge grove of trees shimmered in the distance. The scent path led that way, but still... Dai felt something sinister about those trees.

"If we get moving now, we could make it by nightfall..." Selina said, without any real conviction in her voice.

"Better to die then pass that way, to go through in the absence of day..." Sir Harry said, looking grave.

Everyone stared. Dai shivered slightly, And Shadow looked thoughtful.

Suddenly, there was the sound of faint shouting down below them. They all looked over the cliff edge and saw Drakor and his twenty or so crew standing around at the foot of the cliff.

It was so high up that Dai got vertigo and had to pull away. The group pulled back and looked at each other. Tanmorin shook his head.

"I'm not sticking around while those vermin find a way up. I'm continuing down the past. Does anyone want to go with me?"

Selina nodded. "I'll go."

Dai and Actus both agreed as well. In the end, everyone, including Sir harry agreed, although the latter was rather reluctant.

* * *

They reached the trees nearly an hour after Night had fallen and for the first time, they paused, unsure if they should continue.

Dai and Selina drew closer, as though some monstrous force was pressing down on them.

She could tell that the others could feel it as well. Snow and Sir Harry's feathers had gone flat, making them look smaller then normal. Julian's hair was standing on end and Shadow had frozen in place. Actus and Tanmorin were slowly moving closer to Dai and Selina, not taking their eyes from the dark trees.

It was then that the world lit up in Dai's eyes. She could sense the warmth of everything, the trees, the past, even the tiny differences in temperature that marked where footpaws had passed.

"Well, this is where I draw the line." Snow said angrily.

Dai turned to him. "What?" She asked surprised.

"This whole quest has been nothing but a waste of my time, and I have no intention of continuing on with no end in sight, especially through there." He said, gesturing with his wing to the trees.

Dai stood dumbfounded. The anger rose into her. "No-one asked you to come with me... You were so keen to help me find Matthias and rescue the Redwaller's." She hissed quietly, a dangerous note in her voice.

"I wasn't expecting it to take so long and to spread so far from my home!" Snow hooted shrilly, his feathers standing on end, making him suddenly look much larger then normal.

Dai countered by raising herself up as high as she could go. She struck it as odd that she was now looking down on Snow when the latter had caught her at the beginning of the journey, but no matter.

"What was 'If slavers are loose in Mossflower, then it is no less then our duty to go after them.' then, Huh?" She said back, her voice getting angrier.

Snow's feather's drooped unhappily. "I'm sorry Dai... This whole journey has taken quite a bit out of me..."

Dai immediately felt sorry for the owl. "I'm sorry Captain..." she said, flushing shamefully.

They stood there in awkward silence, as everyone stared at Snow and Dai.

"Uh, well..." Tanmorin started. "Do we break camp, or..."

"No." Dai said cutting him off. "Were going through, tonight."

* * *

Dai and Actus slithered next to each other, keeping their head's on a swivel, watching out for any movement.

They spotted several red moving forms in the trees, but none moved close enough to worry them.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, his fangs bared as a warning to the Shadows.

"I'm fine..." She said, lying. In honesty, her argument with Snow had shaken her badly.

Shadow was walking between Tanmorin and Selina. Julian brought up the rear, while Snow and Harry flew above, keeping a watch out.

There ware suddenly several loud hooting noises and the woods were abruptly full of the red forms.

"Oh damn..." Tanmorin said quietly.

The woods were alive with the sounds of howling and grunting as several dozen of the red forms moved into view. they gangly with rather pointed faces. They're fur was stained white, and they wielded makeshift spears.

Shadow instantly dropped and wound part of his cloak around a think stick, then struck flint on steel, trying to make sparks.

Dai, Actus, Tanmorin, Selina and Julian surrounded Shadow as he worked, prepared to protect him if need be.

After several tense minutes, Shadow Held up the Torch, burning bright. The Vermin in the trees recoiled instantly.

They continued carefully, The snakes snapping at any of the Red forms that tried to come close.

They soon saw moonlight through the trees, and they sped up, finally breaking through the trees. They breathed a collective sigh of releif as Snow and Sir harry landed next to them.

They made their way to the banks of the river, where they hoped they could be safe. Shadow placed the torch behind them near the trees, deterring any possible attack from the tree creatures.

"That... was scarey..." Dai said, leaning against Actus, who hugged her.

"You said it..." Tanmorin agreed, panting as Selina rushed to the water's edge, drinking deeply.

Snow and Sir Harry joined them as they all drunk deeply from the river.

Dai yawned as she lifted her head again. something glinted out of the corner of her eye. She looked further down the bank and spotted several small creatures working.

"Stay here." she said, slipping into the water.

She slid with the current down the bank until she was level with the camp. Her breath caught. Several shrews were working hard constructing a raft, and helping them was...

Matthias! And Basil and Jess as well. They were helping with the raft, along with An immense otter, A hedgehog and a miniscule otter who was sticking close to Basil.

Dai drew close to the bank, watching carefully, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, a shrew called out. "Der's sometin in the watter der!" He said, pointing in Dai direction.

The Badger pulled a huge battleax from his back and Matthias Drew his sword, and both approached the water.

"Come out, whatever you are. Show yourself." The Badger growled.

"Careful Orlando." Matthias said, his sword ready.

Dai could stand it any longer. She lifted her head up out of the water.

Orlando leapt backwards in shock. Matthias brandished his sword. "Who are you, snake? Identify yourself!"

Dai stared at him in shock. "Have I changed so much you don't recognize me Matthias?" She asked sadly.

Matthias stared. "Do you recognise her Matthias?" Orlando asked.

Matthias' jaw dropped open as reilization struck him. "Dai?"

Dai dove back into the water, heading back to her group.

* * *

**Ta-da! Get ready for awesomeness! **


End file.
